Blood and Power
by Kid Buu
Summary: Dajin is a rich guy who takes in Mazushii, a poor young fighter, for the price of learning to fight. No bad stuff. Sorry for all you Hentais
1. Default Chapter Title

Blood and Power  
Chapter 1: Mediocrity and Prosperity  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. I only made Dajin and Mazushii up. If they are your characters, sorry, I don't know everything. This doesn't have any sexual content. I don't copyright anything, but you can use whatever of mine, I couldn't care less, but send me the fic that you use my characters in. My e-mail is JZDBZ@aol.com.  
  
Japanese Dictionary:   
Hai=Yes  
Oyasuminasai=Good Night  
Tomogaki=Friend  
Eraidasune=Great  
Dajin=Rich Man  
Mazushii=Poor   
Sensai=Master  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
His name was Dajin. He was about sixteen years old. He was small in size, five foot four inches tall, but he had a good build for his size. He had deep red hair. He was a very intelligent person and had tons of money that he threw around.   
He was haunted by his usual nightmares this night as well as most other nights. He couldn't move and his head was heavy. The hole in his chest was spreading the paralysis and coating his chest thickly in blood. Buu stood about one hundred feet away, about fifty feet in the air. He had one hand in the air firing multiple yellow blasts that seemed to track everyone on the planet. He was forced to watch as his family, friends, and everyone else was destroyed by the blasts.  
BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!!  
  
His alarm clock made him awake from the dream. He got up slowly for the dreary day that he knew was ahead of him. He got ready as soon as he could and went to the dining room. It was a large room with a table that seemed to never stop. It only had about four chairs on each side of the table and a flower setup in the middle of the table. He yawned and sat down for his usual breakfast and gulped it down slowly.  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
His doorbell rang. "Someone get that," Dajin screamed loudly. There was rustling in the kitchen but the doorbell was not attended to. 'OK, I guess I'll get it' he thought to himself as he got out of his seat and to the door.  
He opened the door and wasn't surprised in what he saw. "Please give me some food, I beg of you, anything could help." He noticed the youth from the millions of other times this had happened.   
His name was Mazushii. He was the also sixteen, but he was much taller and much more intimidating than Dajin. His black hair was spiked up naturally and looked very dirty. He was about six feet tall and his build seemed amazing for such an undernourished boy. He had no home to go to since his mom and dad were killed in an alley by the androids, before they started their big assault.   
He was the "town beggar" as most people called him. Dajin's butlers usually attended to the matter and gave him scraps to get him away from the house. This time, Dajin didn't take pity and rushed him away from the door.   
Mazushii was no fool at this matter and did know how to do his "job." He had the perfect face for it. He put dirt on his face and had very soft skin that looked like it was shining under the dirt. His eyes were big and he learned how to make them droop when he frowned. When a woman opened the door, he always got a good meal.  
Dajin was doing his usual business and was almost falling asleep in the conference room. People were saying, "Sales have skyrocketed," or "We had huge orders for this weekend!" He sold different metals and had a big iron mine on his large property.  
  
  
  
When the conference was over, he went outside of his mansion and got some air. He was staring at his new car and smiled as the black paint glimmered and hit his eyes. He went to the car and felt over the sleek exterior.  
He was admiring his company's handy work when hand was brought over his mouth and a knife to his throat, "Give me all the money you have in your pockets and do not say a word or you will die."   
The knife cut through a couple layers of skin and blood trickled down Dajin's throat. The hand over his mouth went away, but Dajin still said nothing and made no sound. He heard footsteps on the cement, "I have no money with me," Dajin said sheepishly.  
"That is a lie," the robber said sounding surprised, "You must! Now empty your pockets," he said and let the knife away from his throat.   
Dajin did as he was told and he was telling the truth. "You shall die anyway! Never defy the Elite," he yelled as he took a grip on Dajin's throat.  
  
CRACK!   
  
Dajin heard the sound of bone to bone and the knife fell and clanged on the floor. He heard thumps as the robber dropped to the floor. Dajin looked behind him to see the town beggar Mazushii smiling and the robber at his feet, "Thank you," Dajin said as he wiped the blood from his throat.  
Mazushii's smile faded and his eyes dropped as he started to walk slowly away from the estate. "Wait! I must give you something," Dajin yelled at him loudly. Mazushii's eyes lit up and he ran back toward Dajin.  
"Follow me," Dajin said and walked to his door, "Come in." Mazushii followed cautiously and tried to keep things clean and not upset Dajin. He followed him into the kitchen where Dajin told the chefs to prepare a great feast in Mazushii's honor.  
Dajin walked into a small room filled with clothes of all sizes and colors. "Here, take this, this, this, and this," Dajin said as he piled clothes and a towel in Mazushii's hands, "Take a shower, you smell."  
"Yes, sir," Mazushii said obediently as he walked toward the large bathing room.   
  
  
  
Dajin waited for Mazushii to be done as he rested and took a shower of his own. Mazushii came out of the shower twenty minutes later with a smile on his face and nice new clothes that seemed to fit perfectly on his body.   
Dajin came later with a nice suit and his red hair in perfect order. He went to the dining room to find Mazushii helping in the kitchen working like a master chef. Dajin inspected and the smell came to his nose. It smelled like rotten fish, "What is that nauseating smell," thought aloud as he walked in the kitchen and Mazushii had a tray of sushi in his hands.  
"I hope you like this, it used to be mother's favorite," he lowered his head when he said 'mother.' Dajin took one and popped it in his mouth. He smiled and patted Mazushii on the back.  
"Good job, Mazushii, you may be a good asset to me," Dajin said happily. Dajin went to his little black book and handed it to his personal maid, "Call everyone that I am friends with or need something from," he said with a smile on his face, "We are to have a party in honor of my life and Mazushii's courage!"  
  
  
  
The party was assembled and everyone that was anyone in the metal business was there. Mazushii asked only the people who were nice to him to join him in the feast. There were only three guests from his list.   
He was confused when people started to talk with him about their business. He had no idea what they were saying! Dajin covered for him, "Well, nice to see you all again! This is my friend Mazushii. He saved my life today. Please excuse his manners."  
Dajin walked Mazushii towards the main room and made sure nobody was listening, "OK, I need to ask you something. It is very important to me. I want you to teach me to fight."  
Mazushii had to hold back his laughter, "WHAT? You want to learn to fight?"  
Dajin frowned, "I want to be able to walk outside. You saw what happened today, right? I was attacked in my own driveway!"  
Mazushii thought about what to say, "I'll help you, but for a price."  
Dajin's smile erupted from his face, "I have everything anyone could want, ask away!"  
Mazushii took a deep breath, "First I want to live here in your estate."  
"That would be fine-" Dajin started  
"Wait, I'm not done. I want to be treated like a partner in your business."  
"Are you crazy! This took me years to get this big, I can't throw it all away-"  
"OK, then I guess we are done here-"  
"No! Wait! OK, I'll take the offer," Dajin said with his head drooping to the floor. Dajin sent one of his servants/butlers to get a contract. They wrote it according to their terms and they both signed it.  
  
  
  
Dajin sat up all night with Mazushii teaching him the main points to the business. They got little sleep and then were up again. Dajin taught him to sell and buy stocks and all the other things he could think of that would be the easiest for Mazushii.  
After another day, Mazushii learned most of what he could do and Dajin was getting restless to learn to fight. Mazushii was in the middle of business when Dajin walked in, "Yes, Dajin? What do you want? I'm kind of in the middle of something?"  
"I want you to hold up your deal of the bargain," Dajin said softly not to disturb the person on the phone.  
"I'll be out in a few minutes, go get ready," Mazushii said ecstatically.  
Dajin left and got into clothes that would be easily expendable. Mazushii came out about ten minutes later in a dark gray suit with a small symbol shaped like a dragon coming out of a triangular pyramid on the right of the gi. It had a larger Chinese symbol Dajin couldn't make out on the back.   
"When will I get one of those," Dajin wondered.  
"You will get one when you finish under my training," Mazushii answered as he threw a dull black gi at him, "For now, put this one on. You will find it to be helpful in the training."  
Dajin caught the thing and barely help it up because of its weight, "How much does this thing weigh? It feels like thirty kilos," Dajin grunted.  
"Actually, it's about thirty-five," Mazushii smirked as he said it, "Now, let's begin. Get into stance and try to power up."  
Dajin got into the praying mantis stance and closed his eyes, "Waaaahhhh, heeeahhh."  
Mazushii broke out laughing and Dajin let go of his concentration and stance, "Hey! What's wrong with you, we are supposed to be training," Dajin screamed.  
Mazushii stopped his laughter and got into his stance. His back was slanted backwards. His left hand at waist level, thumb pointing inward and the other fingers outward. His right hand was balled into a fist above his head.  
Dajin tried to make a stance, and somehow made his own. His right hand was below his neck, curved downward and his left curved upward, making a circle type pattern. He planted his feet pointing outward and seemed to have a good base so he wouldn't easily be knocked down.  
"Now, power up," Mazushii commanded.  
"OK…" Dajin answered and started a low scream. His power rose slightly showing his maximum strength.  
"Not much to work with, but better than a normal human," Mazushii evaluated, "Just to let you know, your power is about 249. Mine is much higher, at my max I reach about 2,490."  
Dajin's scream got louder as his power rose above 300, "I'm…not….quite…done," he said in short bursts of words.  
Mazushii stared at him, counting the numbers in his head as Dajin's power rose slightly above 500, "Wow, I never knew a regular human could reach such strengths. Have you ever trained under a sensei," Mazushii asked commonly.  
"Well, I did take martial arts classes when I was young," he said as his power passed 550. He suddenly came to a stop at 587, "So, am I much to work with now?"  
"Well, considering you are this strong, you should be able to fly," Mazushii replied.  
"Really! Wow! I didn't know you could fly! Show me! Show me," Dajin screamed like a little boy playing a new exciting game.  
A white aura glowed around Mazushii as he powered up to half of his maximum, "OK, now focus your energy and imagine yourself becoming lighter."  
Dajin nodded and closed his eyes. He floated about a foot in the air and let his concentration go, "This is- UMPH," his feet hitting the floor interrupted him. "I did it! I flew," he screamed to Mazushii.  
Mazushii laughed and nodded, "Yes. But now you have to learn how to fly, not only float."  
  
  
  
Time passed as Dajin went from floating one foot to two, then three, then five, then eight, then eleven, then sixteen, then twenty. "This is awesome! Man, I didn't think anyone could do this," screamed Dajin from the air.   
He kept rising, to thirty, to forty, to fifty, to sixty-five, to eighty, to ninety, and finally to one hundred, "I think you've gotten the hang of flying," Mazushii said satisfied.  
"I want to learn something else! Come on, Mazushii," a sweat covered, panting Dajin yelled.   
"I think you need a break. You look tired," Mazushii said with a demanding tone in his voice.  
Dajin jumped in the air and flew around one more time before he collapsed in front of the door. He was severely dehydrated, but nothing too serious. Mazushii transferred some energy to Dajin and let him rest.  
  
  
  
When Dajin awoke, he heard Mazushii training in the football-sized backyard of his mansion. He looked out the window at the quick and forceful training Mazushii forced upon himself. He quickly got dressed in his gi and ran downstairs and out the door of the backyard.  
Mazushii didn't notice him until Mazushii's fist rammed into the ground before Dajin. Dajin eyes looked on not worried as he stood above Mazushii, "Hai, mind if I join you?"  
Mazushii's eyes locked on Dajin as he lifted his fist out of the ground making small rocks and dirt clumps fall off of his hand, "Do you think you could keep up?"  
Dajin's face turned serious, "Yes, I think I can," he said as he got into stance. Mazushii backed up and took a sip of his water and got into his usual stance.  
Mazushii powered up to only half power to still be significantly over Dajin's power. Dajin powered up and charged at Mazushii. Mazushii dodged and lifted his knee into Dajin's chest. Dajin was out of breath, but he still jumped up and got an elbow into the back of Mazushii's knee.  
Mazushii went to one knee and Dajin back-flip kicked Mazushii in the chin. Mazushii jumped back and wiped the blood from the side of his chin, "Well, I guess you are pretty good," Mazushii said with a smirk, "This time I won't go easy on you."  
Mazushii charged and kicked to the side just when Dajin appeared there. Dajin slid a couple yards away and jumped back to his feet. He flew into the air and went down as fast as he could at Mazushii. Mazushii jumped up and kicked Dajin face-first into the ground; he also used him as a springboard to flip back to his feet.   
Dajin pulled himself up, wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, and halfway smiled at Mazushii, "Nice shot," he said as he went from his knees to his feet. He shook off the pain and the dirt and lunged at Mazushii. Mazushii laughed and tried to dodge, but Dajin anticipated the move and double axe-handled his opponent.  
Mazushii went down, but got right up. Mazushii rammed his fist into Dajin's stomach and kicked the back of his neck to make him go down and hopefully stay down. Mazushii breathed heavily and looked at his trainee, "OK. I think you've had enough. We start again tomorrow, but we will spar and not go too fast or strong for each other," he said as he rolled Dajin over.  
"OK, that would be fine," Dajin mumbled and pulled himself up. He went and got cleaned up and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Mazushii woke to noises of severe training on Dajin's part. He flew out the window and hovered above Dajin to observe his techniques, "Hello, Mazushii," Dajin said as he let his last punch go and grabbed a towel to wipe his sweat.  
"Well, I see you've been training for quite some time," he said looking at the now rising sun, "About how long has it been?"  
Dajin looked up, "Well, I think it's been about four hours" Dajin smirked and went inside, "Let us go and get something to eat. Afterwards, we can spar."  
  
  
  
They came out onto the grass of the backyard and stretched their muscles to their full extent. Dajin was busy doing push-ups on only his hands and Faitaa was in the air doing vertical sit-ups.   
When they were stretched out enough, Mazushii spoke, "I remember someone teaching me a good way to make your power go up!"  
"Well, then speak up," Dajin practically screamed  
"OK, he told me to power up as high as I could and power down and go up and down. It will start to raise you're your power level after a couple times. It's not a huge rise, but it makes it go up about ten each time after it starts to rise," Mazushii explained.  
"OK, so let's start," Dajin yelled and started to power up. Dajin hummed lowly while his power increased rapidly. It hit 500 and started to rise faster as he gripped the ground and forced his reddish aura outward, forcing his ear-level hair to go upward. He reached 1,000 and started to almost scream. He let out the loudest scream he could and held it as his power reached 1,682 and stopped. He powered down.  
Mazushii just sat there and concentrated. His power slowly rose up to 1,000 and past 1,500. He started to clench his fists as his power went over 2,000. He started a low sound and his power rose above 2,500. He screamed as loud as he could and pushed out all of his power going to 2,947. He lowered the level and relaxed.  
They repeated this process many times and they ended up as Dajin: 1,931, and Mazushii: 3,068.   
Dajin was totally exhausted from rise and fall of his power. Mazushii was a little more used to it, so he didn't feel as bad. Dajin rested and Mazushii stepped outside and trained for another hour or so.  
  
  
  
Mazushii woke up early and called to Dajin. Dajin sluggishly got up and went to stand before Mazushii. "Dajin! Let's go," Mazushii exclaimed.  
"Wait a second, where are we going," Dajin said sleepily.  
"We are going to train somewhere else. It has a thin air and the gravity pulls harder."  
"How long will we be there?"  
"I'm planning about a week."  
"I've got to go pack. I'll be here in-"  
"No packing. We go out in the wilderness and we are animals. We hunt like animals, we fight like animals."  
"WHAT?!!?!? How do you expect me to live like an animal!"  
"I don't know, I guess I could teach you."  
"OK. But I'm trusting you to know what you are doing," Dajin said lightly as they both flew off.  
  
  
  
They were in the mountains shortly. Dajin was slouching under the new gravity and taking deep breaths and Mazushii was treating it like normal atmosphere. Mazushii smelled the air, "This is great. No cities, no smog, no exhaust."  
"No technology, no fun, no warmth, no air," Dajin muttered under his breath, "So, go get some food, I didn't get breakfast."  
"Here," Mazushii said throwing Dajin a fishing pole and a worm, "That will get you off to a good start, then you can find some worms or some other bait."  
Dajin looked at him with wide eyes, but left anyways. He found a lake after only five minutes of searching and he flew down to it. He put the worm on the fishing hook, looking a little squeamish while doing it. He put the pole in the water and set it between some stones so it wouldn't pop out of place.  
He saw it wiggle a little and then a little harder. He saw it shaking violently and grabbed it. He yanked it out of its place and pulled using the boulders as leverage. He pulled harder and powered up as he pulled. He yanked hard and the fish came out of the water and landed atop the boulders, "This is the biggest fish I've ever caught! It's the only fish I've ever caught. I would say it weighs about twenty pounds," he said lifting it and flinging it over his shoulder. He caught a couple more fish and he walked back to where he last saw Mazushii setting up camp.  
  
  
  
Mazushii set up a small camp. He picked a spot under large trees, it didn't get as much light, but it would keep out rain better. The ground was dry and cold, so Mazushii gathered up a lot of pine needles and made two large piles that he put under the shade of a large cliff.  
"This should do it," Mazushii said as he sat down on a stump. He was a little hungry also, so he flew into the air. He looked around for something big enough for both of them to eat, just in case Dajin's attempt failed.  
He saw something running. He followed it a while, but couldn't make out what it was. It was large and green, so Mazushii thought it was a large snake. He flew as fast as he could and got a couple hundred yards in front of the thing.  
He started to run at it. He pulled his arm back and swung, it seemed to have gone through the beast. He turned around and it was pretty far away now. He ran faster than the beast, so he zoomed past it and swung his foot at it, but missed yet again.  
He went ahead of it again and stood in front of it and it all went in slow motion, but even that was fast. He swung both of his feet and arms around. His roundhouse knocked the animal down with full force.  
He walked towards the animal and smiled at his prey. He went to grab it, but felt a large pain in his stomach, his nose, and his back. He fell down and started to breath heavily as he went to stare at what hit him.   
He stood tall; he was green and had two large, oval, pinkish spots on each arm. He wore a turban, cape, and a purple outfit underneath of all of that. "I advise you to stay down," the thing said.  
"Why should I? Are you going to-," he stopped when he felt his power.  
The green beast laughed and turned, "Wait! Who are you? What are you," Mazushii asked him.  
"I ask the questions here," screamed the beast, "First, why did you attack me!"  
"Well, I..I….I thought you were a snake or something I could eat," he said sheepishly, really scared, "I'm on a trip with my friend and business partner."  
"What kind of business do you have? With that outfit, I'm guessing gi sewer," he laughed at his own joke and slowly recovered and got a scowl back on his face.  
"Actually, it's metal refinery," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
"What's with the karate gi?"  
"It's mine."  
"Why do you have it, did your mommy make it for you?"  
"I don't have a mom. I got it after I trained under Mutenroshi."  
"WHAT!!! You trained under Mutenroshi," he said sounding astounded.  
"Well, yeah. I met him a long time ago, when I snuck aboard a ship and it crashed near his island. I swam to the island and he trained me for a couple of days."  
"What is your name!"  
"Mazushii. What's yours," he started, but the green man flew off before he could say any more. Mazushii went back to camp and hoped Dajin found some fish or something that could satisfy his hunger.  
  
  
  
Dajin came back about an hour later and had many fish on the pole, Mazushii counted six. They were fairly large fish, and each one was bigger than the one before. Dajin stepped towards Mazushii and put the fish on a table that was made out of small sticks tied together with vines and weeds, "I think this should last a few days," he said cockily.  
Mazushii just smirked and went to start a fire. It didn't take long until they were both eating. Mazushii told him of the green man that attacked him on his hunt, but Dajin didn't think too much of it, "Well, at least you are alive to speak of it."  
"Baka. Do you not see that he is stronger than both of us combined? If he comes back to attack, we are done for!"  
"You also do not see he let you go and it isn't like he's going to need friends to kill us. Why do you think he left?"  
"I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait."  
"I guess so. We need some sleep. We'll be working hard tomorrow. Oyasumi nasai, tomogaki."  
"Yeah. Good night."  
  
  
  
Dajin and Mazushii trained hard the next couple days. They were tired by the third day. Dajin flew straight past Mazushii's raised arm. Mazushii shot a kick that missed by an inch. Dajin backed off and powered up. He charged hard and slide under Mazushii and kicked upwards. Mazushii flipped up and flew down hard on Dajin's waiting feet. Dajin used his legs as springs and shot Mazushii off of him.   
Mazushii flew to the right and anticipated Dajin's punch. Mazushii knocked him down with a forceful kick in the chest. Dajin fell back and was buried in the ground. Dajin got up slowly and charged Mazushii with fist reared back. He swung and Mazushii dodged. Mazushii raised a knee, but Dajin used it to boost himself up and throw Mazushii to the ground. Mazushii put on the air brakes and flew into the trees.  
Mazushii came out behind Dajin and double-axe handled him toward the ground. He followed up by flying under him and upper-cutting him in the jaw. Dajin caught himself before he hit the ground, landed, and spit blood out of his mouth . He got into stance and Mazushii followed his lead. Mazushii swung his fist at Dajin and only landed it on his right arm. Dajin swung his leg and hit Mazushii's waiting knee. Mazushii backed up and felt a high power. He stopped and Dajin elbowed him in the back.  
A yellow ball came spiraling down towards them, "Get out of the way," Mazushii screamed and they only got back a few feet until it exploded and sent Mazushii spinning into a nearby tree and Dajin was forced deeply into the ground like a meteor.  
  
  
  
Water was poured over both of their heads and they woke up. Mazushii noticed where they were almost right away, "Mutenroshi!" Dajin only looked around the island and all of the people that stared back at them.  
"Who are all of you," Dajin wondered. He looked at the green man that Mazushii described to him and it all came to him, "What are we doing here?"   
Mutenroshi spoke up, "You are on my island. Piccolo had to take you by force because he wanted to make sure I had known Mazushii."  
"Is this green man Piccolo?"  
"Hai. This is Vegeta," he said pointing to a short man with hair sticking up and a tail., "This is Goku," he said pointing to a taller guy with black hair, he was built well, "This is Tien with three-eyes, Yaumcha with the scars, Krillen is the bald one, Chao-zu is the small white one, Goten and Trunks are the kids, Trunks with the lavender hair, Gohan is the teenager, Mr. Satan is the old guy, Uub is the small one, Oolong is the pig, Puar is the cat, and the turtle is turtle," he said and took a couple deep breaths.  
"I am Dajin, and this is, as you know, Mazushii. Konichiha, everyone," Dajin said lightly.   
"Konichiha," almost everyone said in unison.  
"Why do you want us here," Mazushii asked.  
Piccolo answered, "We want to add to our group and you two seem like a good addition. I can sense your powers are low, but I know potential when I see it. With the right training, you could be two of the greatest warriors earth has ever seen."  
"Well, that sounds corny, but we will train under anyone you choose," Dajin said sounding confident.  
"Hai. Then you start with me," Mutenroshi said as he walked to his small hut, "We start tomorrow, you'll probably need some rest, I don't plan on going easy on you two."  
  
  
  
Mazushii woke when he heard someone shout 'Kamehameha.' He jumped and looked out right in time to see a huge blast of energy shooting out into the ocean. Mutenroshi was standing, his hands were smoking a little and out in front of him. His feet were inches deep in sand. Dajin stared at the old man with amazement.  
Mazushii got his regular gi on and left outside to join them. Everyone was gone from the island except for Mutenroshi and the two new warriors. Mazushii pulled Dajin aside, "Was that Mutenroshi!? Who did that?"   
"Hai! He was great wasn't he?"  
Mazushii took a few steps toward Mutenroshi and talked, "How come you never showed me that? I trained under you for a little while!"  
"I was going to show you, but you were gone when I went to look for you," Mutenroshi replied.  
"How do we do something like that? I want to do it. Wow! This is eraidasune! When can I learn," Dajin said like a little kid waiting to go in a candy store all for him.  
"You can learn whenever you want. But, the Kamehameha will take longer than most other moves to perfect. Only Goku could do it quickly, in one day actually. It will take at least a week to learn. If you learn to manipulate your energy, it will take less time, that's what I will be teaching you," Mutenroshi said.  
"Hai, Sensai," Mazushii said respectfully and hinted to Dajin.  
"Hai, Sensai Roshi," Dajin copied.  
  
  
  
Dajin and Mazushii trained by themselves for days. The hard training they were going to undergo under Mutenroshi called for a higher power than they had. The day finally came when Mutenroshi would start their training.  
"Come. We can start our training in a few minutes," Roshi said.  
"Hai," they both said and followed him.  
They went to the front of the house and Mutenroshi stopped. He powered up and his pointer and middle fingers. He fired it at the ground and a small crater was blown in the sand, "Now, I'll tell you how to do that. Power up and focus your energy to your fingers. It should start to glow when it's ready. You fire it by moving your fingers to the target," Roshi explained.  
They started to power up and tried to focus their energy at one point. They failed at their attempt, but Mazushii's finger was smoking a little. Mutenroshi laughed, "This might take a while for both of you, but you will get the hang of it sooner or later."  
Dajin powered up again and tried to focus on his fingers. His fingers didn't even start to get warm. He powered down and watched Mazushii again.  
Mazushii powered up and and tried to concentrate his energy to somewhere in his body, anywhere. He found his arm getting warmer and he noticed a little red aura glowing around it. He focused that aura on his fingers and got it to his palm. It took him fifteen more minutes to get it down to his fingers. He tried to fire it, but it just puffed up in smoke. He sighed and took a breather.  
Dajin saw what he was doing and tried to do it. He concentrated on his fingers, but nothing happened. He thought his technique over for an hour and couldn't find out what the problem was. He asked Mazushii about it, "What am I doing wrong?"  
"Let me see how you do it and I'll correct if I see anything wrong," Mazushi replied.  
Dajin powered up and focused on his fingers. He concentrated as hard as he could for ten minutes, and then let it go. He powered down, "Did you notice anything wrong?"  
Mazushii thought for a second, "Well, did you try concentrating your ki? I don't think you are, it looks like you're just concentrating on your fingers."  
"Ok, hold on," Dajin said as he started to power up his ki. He focused hard on getting it to his fingers and a glow appeared on his fingers. He moved his fingers toward a bush and a green blast flew quickly at the bush and started it on fire.   
Mutenroshi came out and extinguished it with a bucket of water, "Well, it seems one of you can do it already! Mazushii? Was that you?"  
"No, that was Dajin, he did it," Mazushii said sounding disappointed in himself.  
"Now, Dajin, help Mazushii out until he gets it. I want to keep both of you on the same track," Mutenroshi said and walked off.  
  
  
  
Mazushii had the ki manipulation down after two more hours with Dajin's help. Mutenroshi gave them both weighted turtle shells to train in and left them while he went to look at the centerfold of his new magazine. Dajin moaned, "Don't you think one hundred pounds is a little much for beginners?"  
"You should have two hundred by now. You're power is high enough to take it," Mutenroshi retaliated. Dajin just nodded and put the turtle shell on.  
"You better get used to the weight, I'm not going to stop when I start," Mazushii warned.  
"Hai. I won't hold back. I'm going all out," Dajin replied. They got to work. They started with some running to get used to the weight. That advanced to push ups and then to getting ready to spar.  
Mutenroshi peeked over the magazine, "Are you used to the weight, yet, boys?"  
"Hai, Sensai. We are getting ready to spar," Mazushii yelled.  
"Wait," Mutenroshi stood up and went inside his house. He came out with two more shells and looked like he was struggling to carry them, "Try these, it's three hundred pounds, but you'll get used to it."  
Dajin accepted his shell, "Arigatou," he didn't sound very happy. He put it on and didn't have as much trouble as the previous one. He didn't run this time, only push-ups, sit-ups, etc. He was used to it very quickly, "Sensai? Do you have any more shells we need to train in? I don't want to stop training again and get used to another shell."  
"No, that's it. Why? Are you ready to spar again already," Mutenroshi asked.  
"Hai, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."  
"You've gotten used to it quickly. Faster than Goku, even. You will progress nicely."  
"Arigatou, I need to go train now. Bye, Sensai," Dajin left with those words and got ready to spar with his partner Mazushii. He got into stance and powered up to his maximum power. Mazushii flew in the air and powered up. He flew down quickly and dodged to the side. Dajin ducked under Mazushii's leg and jumped over his other. He shot a punch toward Mazushii, but missed. Mazushii jumped off the ground and powered up a blast in his hand. He shot it towards Dajin, but Dajin blocked. The ki blast made a flash and dissipated.   
Dajin rubbed his almost numb arms and received a kick in the stomach and a punch in the jaw. He fell back and learned to not lick his wounds in the middle of a spar. He backed up and powered up a blast quickly in his arm. He shot it at Mazushii and Mazushii turned his back and let the shell take the hit. It made a dark spot on the shell and made Mazushii's nose go into the ground.  
Dajin ran in with a chance to attack, but got caught in the chest with a double back kick. He was knocked to the ground and dodged to the side from a punch. He kicked Mazushii off of him and flew in the air. He turned suddenly and fired a ki blast at Mazushii. Mazushii couldn't slow down or dodge, so he took the hit in the chest. He fell downward with the blast and hit the ground with major impact. Mutenroshi came out to see happened and saw Mazushii in the ground, not moving. "Wow! Dajin, what did you do," Mutenroshi exclaimed as Mazushii rose from the pit.  
"He fired a powerful blast that I practically ran into," Mazushii said looking frustrated, "I should have blocked it, but the velocity of the blast and me were too fast and I couldn't think in time."  
"Well, it seems both of you have surpassed me in power, you can go on to train with someone else now. I would suggest Yaumcha for Mazushii and Tien for Dajin, but you two need to stay together, choose one."  
"Well, which one is the strongest," Dajin asked.  
"I would think Yaumcha. Hai, Yaumcha is a little stronger than Tien," Mutenroshi said.  
"Then I want to go to Yaumcha. I want to strong as fast as possible," Mazushii said impatiently.  
"I'll agree with Mazushii," Dajin said.  
"Then you both will start in two days, I have to call Yam. Go relax," Mutenroshi said.  



	2. Chapter 2

Blood and Power  
Chapter 2: Mutation and Union  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. I only made Dajin and Mazushii up. If they are your characters, sorry, I don't know everything. This doesn't have any sexual content. I don't copyright anything, and you can use whatever you want of mine, I couldn't care less, but send me the fic that you use my characters in. My e-mail is MasterShoelace@aol.com   
  
Yaumcha came to the Kame House late in the afternoon. Mazushii was training with himself and Dajin was busy with Krillin. Yaumcha sat back and watched what he had to work with. Mazushii was quickly doing push-ups and Dajin was losing to Krillin, but Krillin was much stronger than him.  
"Hey, guys," Yaumcha yelled to his friends and to Dajin and Mazushii. Mazushii looked over and got up. He looked a little surprised when he didn't notice a shift in Yaumcha's power. He almost lost all respect for him right then.  
Dajin jumped up, and being the not so respective person that he was, "Hey, what's up Yam?" Yaumcha looked at him with a look of disappointment on his face. He looked him over and saw pretty much a snobby kid wanting to fight. He shrugged it off and shook his student's hand.  
"Hello…Sensai Yaumcha," Mazushii said with respect, he could barely force it out of him, though. Mazushii frowned at his weak willpower.   
"Hi, Mazushii," I notice a large increase in your power, you must have been training hard," Yaumcha said surprised.  
"Hai. Dajin has had a great increase in power, also."  
"So I see. My house isn't too far from here. Do you two know how to fly, it's faster that way."  
"Hai," they both said in unison. They were off after a couple minutes of packing and good-byes. Yaumcha flew slowly and let the wind run through his hair. Mazushii stayed close, but didn't show off his superior speed and tried not to kill Dajin. Dajin was flying ahead of everyone and doing spins and rolls and flips in the air.  
"Woo-hoo! This is awesome," Dajin yelled back to his friend and sensai.  
Yaumcha laughed and sped up to catch up to Dajin. Mazushii flew to catch up to him, also. Yaumcha started talking with him, but Mazushii didn't feel like playing around, he wanted to train and get out of the training of this lazy master.  
Yaumcha pointed to a fairly large house, "There it is, go land." He banked left and shot toward his house. He was slow for his power to Mazushii's standards, but to Mazushii's standards, everyone was slow. "Now, I want to see what I have to work with, so both of you power up to your maximums."  
Nobody replied with words. A red aura appeared around Dajin and a greenish one appeared around Mazushii. Yaumcha powered up to halfway and stood there waiting. Dajin got up to 34,264 and Mazushii got to 36,128. Mazushii read Yaumcha at 84,360. They all got into their stances and Yaumcha backed up a lot to get some time to get ready.  
Mazushii ran at him and swung his fist, he missed as Yaumcha zanzokened away. Dajin met him and kneed him in the chest. Yaumcha countered with a punch to the ribs. Mazushii did a leg sweep on Yaumcha and he caught himself with his arms. Mazushii axe-kicked downward at Yaumcha's chest, but Yaumcha moved easily. Dajin rammed his foot at Yaumcha and met the floor making a large hole.   
Yaumcha flew up in the air as Mazushii followed him. Dajin went backward and into the air. Mazushii fired a ki blast that cut Yaumcha's hair slightly. Yaumcha turned his determined face into an angry one. He flew at Mazushii full force. Mazushii was stunned at the response and didn't move. Dajin came from the side and punched Yaumcha with a hand that had a red glow to it. Yaumcha flew to the side and kicked Dajin hard in the face. Blood trickled from Dajin's mouth and onto his gi. He wiped it away.  
Mazushii ran at him again with fist reared back and it was blocked. Yaumcha and Mazushii started punching wildly and blocking quickly. Yaumcha landed a foot in Mazushii's side and a fist in his face. He fired a blast at Mazushii's chest and made him fly to the ground. Dajin was blasted away, too, but more gently. Yaumcha started to power up and making movements with his hands. He mumbled some words neither of the two young fighters could hear and waited for them to get up.   
Dajin was the first up, but hesitant to attack. Yaumcha looked at him and showed canine teeth that weren't supposed to be that big. He didn't care much; he didn't want to get close anyways. He powered up two blasts, one in each hand. He fired them on the side of Yaumcha and fired one in the middle of both of them. The middle blast was blocked. Yaumcha attacked quickly and clawed at Dajin's chest and then kicked him backward into the ground. He pointed two fingers upward and a ball appeared above them.   
He thrust his fingers upward and the blast flew in the air. Mazushii followed it with his eyes. Yaumcha changed pointed his fingers different ways until he finally pointed down and the ball flew quickly towards Dajin. Mazushii fired a ki blast that was timed perfectly. It hit Yaumcha's ki ball and knocked it to a spot next to Dajin and exploded with white light. Mazushii fired a ki blast at Yaumcha that barely missed. Yaumcha fired multiple ki blasts at Mazushii and couldn't block them all. He couldn't move either because they covered all of his surroundings. They hit and Mazushii blocked a few of them, but most hit home and pushed him to the ground. They decimated his surroundings and almost killed him.  
Yaumcha landed on the ground next to Mazushii and tapped him on the cheek lightly to see if he was conscious. Dajin landed and yelled, "Mazushii, get up, we aren't done, yet. Come on, I don't want to miss a day of training because of you."  
"I think he's out cold. Go get some water," Yaumcha prompted Dajin.  
"Hai," Dajin said as he ran into the house. He came out with a small bucket full of water, "Here, sensai."  
"Thanks," Yaumcha said grabbing the bucket. He proceeded to pour the water on Mazushii's face. Mazushii didn't move a muscle, "He's out of it. There is no way he is conscious."  
Dajin and Yaumcha waked Mazushii over him on the ground. He opened his eyes quickly and jumped up, "What are you two doing? Aren't we supposed to be training?"  
"We were worried about you. You were out cold for almost two days. Yaumcha got a little carried away with the attack," Dajin said almost laughing over what happened in the long past.  
Mazushii let out a fake smile to hide the fact that he was frustrated that, with all his power, he couldn't hardly hurt Yaumcha, "Well, let's get back to training," Mazushii said rubbing the back of his head. He got into stance and powered up to 24,085, only two-thirds of his power.  
"Mazushii, you are only at two-thirds your maximum. I don't think you could do that much. Rest for a day or two and we will continue," Yaumcha almost demanded.  
"I can go on, I'm sure of it."  
"No, you must rest or you will not get any stronger."  
"Sensai-"  
"Go into the hall and it's the first room on the right."  
"Hai, Sensai, I guess it is for best," Mazushii said not really wanting to stop training. He slowly walked into the room and noticed the light switch on the wall; he turned the light on and decided to explore the room. It had a large bed that looked very comfortable that was in the middle of the room up against a wall, it had a night stand on the left of the bed against the wall, it had a small lamp that was plain and white. The room was painted white and it felt empty because the room was more than ten times the size of everything that filled it.  
"I guess this will do," he said as he took off his boots. He took off his gi and revealed his dark green undershirt. He lied down and slept.   
He woke up and left the room. He went into the kitchen and a bowl of rice was left out. He ate the rice quickly and looked at the digital clock that read '9:48' with a small a.m. in the corner. He went outside and it was still a little dank and gloomy. Nobody was out for miles. He went in the yard and dug his feet in the ground. He powered up as fast as he could and got over 36,000 to his now maximum power of 41,314. He grinned and tried to sense Dajin or Yaumcha's power. He felt two low powers at 10,000 and knew they were probably sleeping. He decided not to wake them just yet.  
Dajin opened his eyes. He slowly stood up and saw the digital numbers on the clock, '1:39.' It was light outside, so he looked out the window and caught a warm breeze followed by glowing light and a small explosion. He went outside his room and down the hall to Mazushii's room. He opened the door without knocking and saw the sheets pulled backward and nobody in them. He laughed a little and went outside.  
Mazushii sensed Dajin coming out and cocked his head toward the door waiting for it to open and Dajin come out. As Mazushii expected, Dajin walked out wearing his gray gi, "Hey, Mazushii," Dajin called out.  
"Hey," Mazushii answered as he grabbed a towel and wiped his sweat. He wrapped it around his neck and strode toward Dajin.  
"How long have you been out here," Dajin asked.  
"I woke up at about 9:45 and have been out here since."  
"Wow. That's pretty long. Do you plan on taking a break soon? I want some of that sushi you made at that party," Dajin's stomach rumbled and he put his hand over it.  
"Yeah, sure. Is Yaumcha up?"  
"I don't think so, but I could wake him soon," Dajin said as they went inside the house. They went inside and saw Yaumcha sitting on the couch watching T.V. with a beer balanced on his stomach.  
"Sensai," Mazushii said gritting his teeth and holding back his anger, "I think we should be training."  
"I just woke up, I'm tired," Yaumcha said, "Wait a little bit."  
"Just come one, we need to be stronger than this. We need to get stronger faster," Dajin said.  
"Come on! My favorite cartoon is on," Yaumcha protested.  
"I need to be taught! That's what I came here for! I haven't gotten much of that done because you lost your temper and knocked me out," Mazushii screamed.  
"Woah, come one, just wait another half hour," Yaumcha said in his own defense.  
"No, I'm not going to wait," Mazushii said as a dark gray aura surrounded him, "I have gotten hardly no training while I've been here," the aura started to shine and push outward to fill the room, "I'm not taking any more slacking," he screamed and his aura filled the room and blinded everyone.  
When Dajin's sight was back, he looked at where Mazushii was standing and blinked. He rubbed his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. Standing in the middle of the room was an orange furred, beastly looking thing with black hair sprouting from it's shoulders and ears like a German Shepard's, it's snout stuck out like a bear's, it's top canine teeth went below his chin and it's bottom teeth went above it's snout.  
Yaumcha was up now and he got into fighting stance, ready for anything. Mazushii rushed in and punched Yaumcha in the gut. Yaumcha went down immediately and Dajin stepped in. Dajin got a kick in, but it didn't faze Mazushii. Mazushii pounded Dajin to the ground and turned back to Yaumcha. He powered up some ki into his hands and feet. He makes the energy extend out to form an "energy skin" over his hands and feet that made his claws grow larger and sharper. "Enajii Tsume," Mazushii yelled as he bounded at Yaumcha with incredible speed.   
Yaumcha pointed his finger down and a ball of light hit Mazushii in the back. He was smashed to the ground and dazed from the blast. He shrunk back to normal size and woke up, "Ouch, that hurt."  
"What just happened to you? One minute you're human, the next you are some kind of monster," Yaumcha yelled at him.  
"I don't know, just got mad and changed. I guess it's some kind of transformation or mutation," Mazushii replied warily.  
"Could you do it again if you tried," Dajin cut in.  
"I don't know, let me see," Mazushii said as he powered up. When his power was at it's max, he was ready, "Kedamono Hengen!" In a flash of light, he changed back to the beast thing and spoke, "I guess I can change any time I want to now."  
"I guess it's a good thing. Your power increased by almost two times," Yaumcha said surprised, "I think I'm done training you. You can go on to someone else, like Tien or Krillin. I think Tien could teach you a couple things, he's probably stronger than me if he's been training."  
"That would be better I think," Dajin said.  
"Yeah, let's get going back to Mutenroshi's place, he'll direct us to Tien," Mazushii said.  
"Go now and you might be able to make it before sunset," Yaumcha said wanting to get rid of the beast.  
"Hai," they both said, one after the other. With that they stepped outside the door and flew off to Mutenroshi's island.   
  
When they were about halfway there Mazushii felt a huge power that was pretty far away from them, maybe a planet or so away, "Dajin, can you feel that?"  
"Yeah, the breeze is nice," Dajin said.  
"No, I mean the power level, it's amazing."  
"I can't feel or read power levels, remember?"  
"Anyone can, all you have to do is clear your mind of everything else and focus on a direction and you'll feel the powers from that direction. It's easier to feel the large powers and it feels like a weight or a strain on you. The harder the strain, the larger the power."  
"Let me try," Dajin closed his eyes and focused above him and all the directions. He felt a small power at Mutenroshi's island, probably Mutenroshi. He felt a huge power that was up and to the right, he guessed that it was the one Mazushii was talking about, "Wow, that is big. It feels like more than 100x our powers combined!"  
"Yeah, that's the one. I hope I never meet up with that guy," Mazushii set his sights ahead and flew faster, "Come on, Dajin, we need to get there quickly."  
  
When they got to the Kame House, it was dark and nobody was awake. Mazushii felt about five powers that were scattered around the house. They walked quietly so they didn't wake anyone up except Mutenroshi. They crept around to the front door of the house and tried the knob, it was locked, "Dajin, go find a window or something to climb in," Mazushii asked.  
"Right," Dajin said as he went to the left, "This one's no good."  
"Go around the house and check anything that could possibly let us in, I'll go around the opposite way," Mazushii stated. Mazushii tried two or three windows when he and Dajin met up, "Anything?"  
Dajin just shook his head. Mazushii grunted in frustration, "Try all of them again, look everywhere, don't miss an inch of the place."  
Dajin nodded and went back to the window he just got finished trying. Mazushii flew on the roof and looked around up there. He saw a reflection of the moonlight on the far side. He ran to it, "Figures, Mutenroshi always wants to impress the ladies," he said as he removed the glass pane. He ran down to Dajin and called him up on the roof.   
Dajin powered up a little bit and lowered himself slowly in the hole. He was surprised when he felt a power rising. He looked up at Mazushii, wasn't him. He felt a couple more. They were all around him. He looked to the left and saw a small figure. He read it's power, it was less than half his own. He felt Mutenroshi's. He felt a large power that was larger than his own. He felt two others that he recognized, but couldn't put his finger on it.  
He motioned for Mazushii to come down immediately and mouthed out the words 'Powers everywhere help.' Mazushii took the signal and started to come in the house. "Now," they didn't know who said that. Dajin was hit from behind and Mazushii was uppercut out the window. "Get out of there," Mazushii yelled and reached for his outstretched hand. He grabbed and lifted Dajin up. They flew to the ground and went to the door.  
"Power up, get ready for a fight," Dajin said as he raised a foot to break the door down. He was about to kick, but he was beaten to the punch when someone opened it and made both of them fall over. Dajin flipped up instinctively and shot a small blast at the small guy. "Cover your eyes," he said to Dajin as he transformed. Everyone but Dajin was blinded.  
The tallest form made Dajin and Mazushii go blind with a flash of light. Mazushii swiped around with his claws until he could see again. Mazushii slashed forward and felt his claws hit flesh. "Hey, I thought we were on the same team," Dajin yelled and pulled away. Mazushii pulled his claw out and looked at his enemies, only four of them. Two of them looked like kids and had golden hair. They were dancing for some reason. One had three eyes. He looked familiar. The other was really small and looked like a clown.  
"Who are you, what are you doing at the Kame House," the tall one demanded.  
"I was just about to ask you the same question," Mazushii said in a raspy, robotic sounding voice. He lunged at the small one, "Enajii Tsume!" His claws grew and he cut a deep gash in the human's arm. A golden haired kid jumped at him and head-butted him.  
Dajin was sitting down against the wall, blood was gushing from the wound that Mazushii had made. Mazushii was a foot deep in the sand from various things that happened in the battle. The little one, Chaou-zu, was being treated for the huge gash in his arm. The tall one, Tien, was helping Dajin recover. The golden haired kids, Trunks and Goten, were helping Mazushii out of the sand. He was now back to his normal form.  
Tien told them what happened and why they attacked. He said it was because they couldn't tell it was them any more, their powers had grown way too much and they only figured out Dajin was Dajin after Mazushii cut him. "Next time try knocking," Tien said mocking them.  
"We didn't want to wake anyone except Mutenroshi. We thought you all were someone trying to steal everything, the same you thought of us," Dajin said trying to explain.  
"It doesn't matter any more. What do you want," Chaou-zu cut in.  
"We want to train under someone else. Yaumcha didn't work out the whole time. He wasn't good for anything except making me mad enough to transform," Mazushii sneered.  
"Well, you can pick who you want. Me and Goten are stronger than Tien and Chaou-zu," Trunks said a little cockily.   
"Tien, are you stronger than Yaumcha," Dajin asked.   
"Yeah, just a little bit, though," Tien answered.  
"Well, we didn't finish our training at his place. We had a little 'accident' in a fight," Mazushii said using quote signs when he said accident, "Could you train us? I don't think we would have the same problem."  
"I guess I could, but Chaou-zu is coming, too, so get used to him."  
"That won't be a problem for me, I like clowns," Dajin said laughing at his own joke. Chaou-zu just stared at him with no expression  
"Good, we can start tomorrow at noon. I'll find a secluded spot somewhere so we don't kill too many things," Tien said patching up the last bandage on Dajin, "Oyasuminasai."  
"Good night," Chaou-zu said and walked off with Tien.  
"Night," Gotenks said as he flew off back to his own house.  
"Well, I guess that's it. Oyasuminasai, everyone, let's go find somewhere to sleep, Dajin," Mazushii said as he helped Dajin up and walked with him inside Kame House.   
The sun was shining brightly, slightly blocking his vision. The air was heavy and damp. The breeze running through his green hair was cool. Only one thing was bad about this day: Buu was getting closer. It would only take him a small burst of speed to catch him. Dajin stumbled and fired a ki blast at him. Buu was surprised, but blocked it. Dajin ran ahead as fast as he could. Buu powered up ki into his hands and fired it in front of the ground. Dajin jumped and started flying in the air. He tried to find somewhere and someone who could help him. He focused on sensing in all directions. He couldn't find anybo-THERE! He sensed it! It was to the left! He turned a sharp left and tried to zigzag through buildings to throw Buu off. Buu just ran through the buildings, but it was slowing him down a little. He now felt the strength of the power. It was about his, but changing somehow. It was getting higher and felt different. Dajin powered up and flew faster. He now saw the thing that was emitting so much power. It was orange and had black fur sprouting from its shoulders, now he knew who it was. "What the heck is going on?"   
Dajin woke up with sweat covering his body, "Man, I wish these dreams would stop. What do they mean?"  
"Hey, glad to see that you are finally awake," Mazushii greeted Dajin.  
"Oh, hi, I didn't notice you were there. What time is it," Dajin asked.  
"It's about 11:00. Tien has been waiting for hours, but he didn't want to be disrespectful."  
"O.K. Is everyone ready to go train, now," Dajin stood up.  
"Everybody but you."  
"Then, let's get going." With that they both got up and left the room. Tien was waiting outside and was training lightly with Chaou-zu.  
"Hey, guys," Tien said without moving his gaze from Chaou-zu.  
"Hey," they both said in unison.  
"Are you two ready," Chaou-zu asked.  
"Hai, we're ready when you are," Dajin said.   
"Power up, maybe you can keep up with me," Tien said to everyone including Chaou-zu. They all raised their power levels to its max and flew in the direction of Tien's place of training. Tien took a small lead to guide them.  
  
They were there in a few minutes. It was deserted. It was like a desert and had mountains and rocks jutting out of the ground at different angles. The rocks were yellowish and light orange. They were a bit tired and hungry, so Tien went out to hunt. Dajin went to fish, which left Chaou-zu and Mazushii alone. "So, how did you meet Tien?"  
"He is my guard."  
"Why do you need a guard," Mazushii asked almost laughing.  
"I'm a prince," Chaou-zu said with pride.  
"Oh, that makes sense, I guess. But I thought you could fight," Mazushii asked wonderingly.  
"Well, I can, but Tien is much stronger than me. I guess I could protect myself from almost everyone, now. But Tien is my best friend."  
"I see," Mazushii said understanding the situation fully.  
"Well, how did you meet Dajin?"  
"He was attacked by someone and I saved him. He offered me a job in his business in exchange for training him. I took the deal with hardly any hesitation. The thing that confuses me is that the person that attacked him had one of the lowest powers I have ever felt and his was more than twenty times that," Mazushii explained.  
"That is weird, maybe he wanted to be trained and needed some way to bring it up," Chaou-zu guessed.  
"Maybe," Mazushii got lost in his train of thought and trailed off.  
"Hey. Hey. HEY," Chaou-zu yelled at Mazushii to get his attention.  
"What, what what?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to train until the others got back."  
"Sure, I'll go easy on you, otherwise I might get out of hand."  
"I don't think you will need to, I can hold my own in a battle."  
"Whatever you say," Mazushii said standing up and stretching. Chaou-zu did the same.   
  
They were ready in a couple seconds. Mazushii didn't want to transform and hurt the little guy. He liked clowns. Chaou-zu wasn't afraid in the least. He knew that Mazushii's power was just as big as his, "Start when you're ready."  
Mazushii got into a stance with his fist above his head and started to power up to his maximum power level. Chaou-zu his fist next to his sides and powered up. They were both similar powers, except Mazushii were about 1,000 above him at 47,687.  
Chaou-zu sensed this and still wasn't scared. He got ready for the battle and decided it was best for him to make the first move. He rushed in and punched past Mazushii's head. He sent another fist on the other side of his head. He brought his hands together, but it was anticipated by Mazushii and blocked. Mazushii put his foot in Chaou-zu's chest. Chaou-zu flew past a couple mountains until he slammed into a rock. Dust and rocks exploded in front of him as he went inside the rock.  
He exploded the rock from inside and ran at Mazushii. Fists were flying all over the place until Chaou-zu got one in. Mazushii felt blood trickle down his chin and wiped it from his mouth. Chaou-zu tripped his legs out from under him and fired a small ki blast. Mazushii stood up slowly and flew backward to power up a good blast. He kicked the ground and flew in the air. He powered up a blast in both of his hands. "Try this on for size," he said as the blast tore through the air.  
Chaou-zu was ready for the blast that was just as big as him. He fired a counter-blast to take some of the speed away from it and put up his arms to block it. He held it off for a few seconds, but it got the better of him. He was still alive, but not by too much. Mazushii took his time to walk over to the fallen warrior. At the worst time he could, Tien arrived and saw his little buddy. He dropped the deer and elk he was carrying and powered up. He flew to his friend and tried to wake him up.   
Life was leaving him and Tien went pale, "What happened!" He was demanding an explanation, but leaving no time to answer, "You will pay for what you have done!"  
"Hey, wait, let me explain, I can help him!" Mazushii was getting no answer except fists flying past his head, "OK, HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" He pulled his fist back and swung full force at Tien's chest. Tien's anger made his reflexes slower and he was hit. Mazushii uppercut Tien in the face and knocked him upwards. He connected with a small ki blast and powered up, "Kedamono Hengen!" He changed in a flash of light that blinded Tien. Tien got his sight back just in time, "Enajii Tsume," he screamed as he slashed his claws forward. Tien dodged and the battle raged on.  
"What in the world is going on, now," Dajin asked himself as he saw the flash of light. He powered up and flew off toward the battle.  
"Tri-form," Tien said and split into three Tiens. Mazushii never expected this and was taken by surprise. Tien #s 1 and 2 attacked Mazushii while Tien #3 went in the air to power up a Tri-beam. Tien #1 punched and kicked and only hit air. Tien #2 only hit legs and arms that were blocking. Tien #3 was about ready, but was shooting to kill, so he needed all of his power, which meant Tien #1 and 2 coming back. He had an idea, "You have speed on your sides," he said to them as he powered up the blast to its full strength. The two Tien's nodded and started to blur in and out of view. Mazushii was confused after a couple seconds of this. The two Tiens punched him from opposite sides and smashed his chest. Mazushii was winded. The Tiens punched downwards and knocked Mazushii into the ground.  
Dajin was close enough to see what was happening now. He saw one Tien screaming out orders to the others and the others fighting Mazushii. He saw the last Tien with his hands making a triangle with a glowing beam in the middle. He sensed the power of that blast and knew Mazushii could take it barely. "Great, another fight, this has to be quick."  
"Come back!" Tien #3 shouted to the other Tiens. They followed orders and merged. Dajin came onto the scene, "What are you doing?!" No answer came from anybody.   
He ran to the aid of Mazushii, "Get up! Get ready to block, this blast might kill both of us."  
Mazushii looked up with his beastly eyes in horror, "Something is wrong with this kid!"   
Dajin powered up his own blast, "Get ready to fire a blast quickly. We need both of our powers."  
"I'm on it," Mazushii answered and powered up a regular ki blast. They were almost ready.  
"Tri-Beam," Tien shouted as triangles shot out of his hands. Dajin and Mazushii fired and their blasts merged and became one. It was powerful enough to cancel some of Tien's blast out.   
The two blasts exploded into one another and exploded in a flash of light. They all panted until something clicked in Tien's mind, "Chaou-zu!"   
They all ran to him and saw him slowly fading to the other dimension. "Hold on, I can help him," Mazushii said as he powered down. A small ball of light appeared on both of his hands. He placed them on Chaou-zu's chest and sent ki flowing into Chaou-zu's body.   
Chaou-zu jumped up after enough ki was transplanted into him, "Hey, nice blast Mazushii!"  
  
After this, Tien was really sorry, but Mazushii wasn't angry at all, he admired him for fighting for friends. Mazushii couldn't train for days because he didn't have enough energy. Dajin was more cautious about training with Chaou-zu now that he saw what happened with Mazushii.   
Another training session came about soon after Mazushii was fully healed. It was everyone by himself and everyone had no idea whose power reached what, they hadn't exactly concentrated on that fact. Everyone seemed confident enough in their own powers to be the highest and nobody was helping anyone.  
They all reached the desert-like spot at about the same time. They went to four different corners and powered up. They all clashed at one point. Their fists flew by each other's heads and they only connected with blocking arms.  
Dajin backed off for a couple seconds. He powered up and fired a large ki blast into the blur of three warriors. It flew with amazing speed and hit Tien and Mazushii, mostly Tien. Chaou-zu was small enough to evade the blast. Tien and Mazushii flew together towards the ground. Mazushii put on the air brakes and stopped. He yelled, "Kedamo Hengen!" and rushed at Dajin.   
Dajin was ready for the attack and fired a couple small ki blasts at Mazushii to slow him down. Only two of them connected, but Dajin was ready by the time Mazushii reached him. Dajin struck Mazushii with his arm and kicked him backward. Mazushii only went back inches, but Chaou-zu grabbed onto his shoulders, did a flip to turn Mazushii's chest to the ground and kicked Mazushii in the back to the ground.   
Mazushii landed on Tien with a thud and Tien still wasn't up. Mazushii slowly stood up and shook Tien to wake him. Tien opened his eyes and smiled, he changed their positions and used Mazushii as a springboard to go into the fight. He fired a few blasts and got the attention of the battling clown and Dajin. They turned around and both got punched in the chest. He fired ki blasts that propelled them into the air. Theyrolled off of the blasts and ran at Tien.  
Mazushii was up and sneaking up on Tien. Tien had just hit them and made them fly. Mazushii powered up and punched him in the back. Tien bent his body backwards at the force. Mazushii grabbed his legs and threw him back to where he started.   
Dajin flew to where Mazushii threw Tien and powered up ki in his fist. He punched Mazushii in the chest and sent him spinning into a mountain. Mazushii broke through in his beast form. Tien came from behind him and turned him around, "Let's make a little more fair," and started swinging his fists at Mazushii. Mazushii dodged and weaved out of the way. Mazushii grabbed Tien's fists and bent them as far as he could without breaking them. Tien opened his hands and shot two ki blasts at Mazushii which hit him in his chest. Mazushii let go of his hands and tried to catch his breath.  
Tien flew at Chaou-zu to fight, but Chaou-zu was more interested with Mazushii. He let him go and went after Dajin. Dajin saw him coming and started to power up all the power he could. Tien flew above Dajin and turned around to get speed. He rushed at Dajin and kicked him in the chest. Dajin was pushed back, but got angry enough to make the pain go away. He fired an energy blast at Tien and ran at him at the same time. He connected with Tien's arms and legs only.   
Tien was getting tired and was ready to stop. He fired a blast that was powerful enough to send Dajin where Mazushii and Chaou-zu were fighting. He went back to the sky. He yelled at them and got their attention. He put his hands up to his eyes and spread his fingers. He took in energy from the sunlight and yelled, "Solar Flare!" A bluish-white light blinded everyone and they stopped fighting. When everyone could see again, they didn't feel like training any more, not even Mazushii. They stopped and went back to camp.  
  
At camp, Dajin was really into learning a new attack, "Hey, Sensai, could you teach me how to do the Solar Flare?"  
"Hai, but I will have to teach you tomorrow. There's no sun so I can't."  
"Okay, I can wait," he lied. He couldn't stand that he had no special attack. All he knew was little ki blasts that hardly did a thing. He needed something powerful, or something else, anything. He couldn't sleep that night, his eyes were wide open the whole night. All he could think about was the new attack he was going to learn. The cold night air might have been a part of it, too, and maybe Mazushii's snoring, but his mind only traveled through scenes of him shouting "Solar Flare!" and everyone being blinded to different things like holding a bright ball of light in his hand and everything else his wild imagination could handle.  
  
When morning (the crack of dawn) came, Dajin was tired, but determined to stay awake. He jumped out of the sleeping bag and walked (didn't want to wake Mazushii) very quickly to Tien and Chaou-zu's tent. He wanted to be quiet, but couldn't hold his excitement in, "TIEN!" He woke both of them up and he heard a snore coming from his tent, at least somebody would get some sleep.  
"WHAT!!!!! Oh it's you," Tien said.  
"Can we go now? Come one, there's a nice, big sun out now."  
"Yeah, but could you shut up?"  
"Yeah, I agree," Chaou-zu cut in.  
"Let's go," Tien said tired and annoyed.  
"YES!" Dajin whispered loudly.  
Tien wiped his eyes and yawned. Dajin was already stretching and powering up slowly. Tien just flew in the air, "Come on."   
Dajin looked up and flew up leaving an after image. Tien stopped and Dajin went above him by a few hundred feet, "Oops." He flew down to Tien's level and got ready, "I'm ready."  
"OK, first thing to learn is to absorb the sun's energy. This attack doesn't use yours."  
"How do I do that?"  
"If you would let me finish…"  
"Sorry…"  
"…Now, try to feel the ki in the sun's rays."  
"OK," he felt the warm rays of the sun hit his back tried to latch on to some of it. He could feel something, but he didn't know what it was, "I think I got it."  
"Now, bring your hands up to your face, palms inward and spread your fingers."  
Dajin copied Tien's movements, "Yeah?"  
"Close your eyes, if you don't you will be blinded worse than anyone."  
He closed his eyes, "Got it."  
"Yell 'Solar Flare' and release the energy from your hands."  
"OK," he felt the power. It was warm. He concentrated it into his hands and, "Solar Flare," released it all in one blinding blast. After he was finished, he opened his eyes and saw Tien rubbing his own.   
"I hate when I'm on the other end of that," Tien yelled  
  
Dajin went around blabbing on that he learned the attack and was getting on everyone's nerves. Mazushii eventually smacked him around a bit until he shut up. After a couple days, they almost reached Tien's power and they weren't learning anything new or getting strong really fast, so they decided to bid farewell to the clown and three-eyed freaks (just joking around). They said "goodbye" to each other and the two parties split up. They went to Mutenroshi's right away for a new sensai.  
  
They were nearing the island at a much faster speed than they left. Dajin was feeling a little uneasy, "Mazushii, something's wrong."  
"What is it," Mazushii asked not really caring.  
"I don't know, just something is wrong. I feel that huge power again and I just don't feel right about it."  
"It's no big deal, it isn't getting any closer, it's way over there on another planet," Mazushii said reassuring Dajin.  
"Maybe, but it could come over to this planet pretty quickly with that kind of power."  
"I doubt it will, all there is here is weak humans. And then there's us."  
"Exactly, maybe he wants a challenge and is waiting for something."  
"Just forget it, nothing will happen, we'll be fine."  
"I think we should just be careful in case something does happen."  
"OK, whatever," Mazushii said annoyed and not wanting to deal with that kind of problem.  
  
Mutenroshi was waiting for them when they made it to his island home. He waved from a while off and a smile crowded his face, "Hey guys," he screamed from his island.   
Mazushii powered up and sped towards the island, happy to see Sensai Roshi and happy to train under a new sensai. He landed, "Hey, Sensai Roshi!"  
"Hey, Mazushii! I thought you were going to stay with Tien and Chaou-zu forever!"  
"It sure did seem that way, we got a lot out of it and had fun, too," Dajin remarked.  
"Hai. He is right. It was great, good challenge, also."  
"Now that you're here, who do you want to train with now? Your power levels are pretty high, almost 100,000 each. Now, let me think, who is close to that power…?"  
Dajin started checking the power levels around them. Mazushii did the same. Roshi was still thinking, but nobody came to mind, at least nobody that he knew, "Well, instead of training, how about just learning a technique?"  
Dajin was happy to learn any attacks, "Hai, hai!"  
"OK, you have a lot of choices. You can learn Multi-form, Kamehameha, Jibaku, Kienzan, Solar Flare, Renzoku Energy Dan, Masenko, Renzoku Shine, Fusion Dance, Special Beam Cannon, Galatica Donuts, Super Ghost Kamikaze, Tri-beam, Big Bang Attack, Final Flash, Gallet Gun, Burning Attack, or you could learn some little things like Eye Beams or Mouth Blast."  
"Well…I guess…ummm…Fusion Dance," Dajin said.  
"I'm fine with that," Mazushii said.  
"The people that could teach you that are Goku or Goten and Trunks. I would suggest Goten and Trunks, they use it a lot and have a lot of experience with it," Mutenroshi explained.  
"That's fine," Mazushii answered. He was hiding his true excitement.  
Of course, Dajin wasn't, "Yes!" He was jumping around and flying all over the place with excitement.  
"Dajin! Get down here, I'm not done, yet," screamed Mutenroshi getting irritated. Dajin flew back down reluctantly and listened to the old man, "You can start tomorrow, but you have to remember, they are only kids and aren't as intelligent as you, Dajin or Mazushii. Be patient and don't try to hurt them, because it won't work. It might take about 3-4 days to learn something that Goku may be able to teach you in 2, but you will be have a better experience with the kids."  
"Hai, I will be patient," Mazushii answered.  
"Hai, me too," Dajin said as patiently as he could at the moment. Dajin waited until Mutenroshi went inside his hut until he spoke, "Come one, Mazushii, let's go train," he said already stretching.  
"Sorry, Dajin, I'm tired," he said with a faked yawn. Hiding his excitement and trying to keep his image, he headed off to his room. He decided that since he had been there before, he would try to think of what happened and try to remember something to do to take his mind off of the new form of training he would undergo in a few hours. He didn't think much. The excitement took a reverse effect and made him fall asleep.   
Over at the other end of the island, Dajin was taking out his excitement by training. All he had was himself, and at 3:30 a.m., not many people were awake. His mind was set on one thing, to waste all of his energy. That was not an easy task. He tried to put a lot of weight on his back and run around, but, when you're his power level, it was easy. After a while, he got bored with everything and just fell asleep thinking of what else to do.   
At 5 a.m., Goten and Trunks were up and ready to train. They ran around to find the two they were supposed to be teaching. Dajin was outside in the middle of the sand. The water was washing onto his back. The rich smell of salt was heavy in the air when Goten walked out. He pierced the silence with a loud, high-pitched, boyish scream, "Dajin, Mazushii, where are you!"  
Dajin woke up with a jolt. He powered up some ki in his finger and shot a small light ball in the air that exploded and led Goten to him, "How'd you get out here? I've been looking for you forever," Goten wondered.   
"I was training last night and fell asleep," Dajin answered, a yawn escaping his throat, "Is Mazushii ready?"  
"I put Trunks to that duty. Let's go, we'll get a head start," Goten said as he poswer up and shot off towards a secluded spot.  
Dajin wasn't nearly as fast as Goten, but could sense him easily. He powered up all of his energy and flew as fast as he could, leaving a white streak behind him.  
  
"Mazushii! Get up, Dajin and Goten already left," Trunks yelled.   
"OK, OK, I'm going," he said pulling the blanket off of his body. He grabbed his training clothes and slipped them over his undershirt and pants. He shook off the sleep and yawned.  
Trunks was in a rush, "Hurry up," he said fidgeting.  
Mazushii got the rest of his clothes on and rushed through the house. Trunks left with a zip and was gone before Mazushii could say anything. He followed the trail he could sense and went to find the others.  
  
After a few short minutes, Mazushii could see them. Dajin was training with a small kid with black hair and a lavender streak in the middle. Mazushii sensed they had similar powers, but could tell Dajin was overpowered. Mazushii flew down and hovered a bit above the ground and made a soft landing on the grass, "Hey, Dajin, who's this guy?"  
Dajin didn't say anything, he just powered up and shot a small blast at the person. Mazushii was getting annoyed, so he fired two blasts, one at each of them. The kid knocked it away with one hand. Dajin was hit in the side and buckled. Mazushii yawned once more and asked again, "Who is this guy?"  
"I'm Gotenks. I am a fused form of Goten and Trunks," Gotenks answered with a look saying "duh" on his face.  
"Yeah, they fused using Fusion Dance before you got here. I was just training until you got here," Dajin said holding his stinging side.  
"Well, I'm here now. What do we do and how do we do it," Mazushii asked.  
"Well, this is hard to explain, so I'll show you. Let me change back into Goten and Trunks," Gotenks said. In a small flash of light, two boys appeared in the place of the one, "OK. Now watch carefully, one wrong step and weird stuff happens." Dajin opened his eyes widely and stared at the two people. They started dancing around some weird ways and then they touched fingers and back came Gotenks, "Did you catch all that?"  
They both stared at them like they were crazy, "Uhhhh…," Dajin answered.  
Mazushii spoke up, "I think we might need to see it a couple more times."  
"Oh, man. This is going to take forever," Gotenks whined.  
"Maybe we could learn a little at a time," Dajin asked.  
"Oh, okay," Gotenks cried.  
  
After the day was through, Gotenks was now Goten and Trunks and Dajin and Mazushii never changes appearance except for a couple of bruises or cuts when they fell. Dajin had most of the 'Fusion Dance' learned. Mazushii, on the other hand, had barely gotten the start down. He wasn't much of a dancer and couldn't put his feet in the right places. Mazushii was getting tired, but he had enough energy for a spar session or two with the kids and Dajin.  
They all gathered on the corners of a plateau. It was dark except for the full moon's glow and Goten and Trunks' now glowing golden hair. The wind blew at them and Dajin slowly powered up, not disturbing the silence that stilled him and everyone around him. Mazushii also powered up slowly until he reached his peak, "Kedamono Hengen," he said softly and power surged, light flashed, and there was no more Mazushii. A large beast had taken his place. The orange and black hair on his shoulders fluttered in the wind and he peaked his new power at over 150,000. An orange aura surrounded his body as he got down in stance.  
All of them collided in the middle, except for Dajin, which flew into the air. A bright light flashed and covered the three warriors. Dajin stopped when he noticed air was getting a little too thin. He powered up a ki blast and fired it. He followed it into the light and at three three that were battling. "Kiaho," yelled Goten as a small field surrounded him, blocking the blast. Dajin cursed and kicked into the ki shield of Goten's, hitting him in the chest.   
Goten used his power to push Dajin away, which sent Dajin flying. Dajin stopped and kicked off of a boulder the size of a house, destroying it. He went in head first and punched at Mazushii, but he was out of his league whoever he went to attack. The assault was blocked and Mazushii returned it with a ki blast to his chest. Dajin rolled off of the blast, phased, but not stopped. He again flew in and threw his fist and legs around to punch, block and do whatever was needed. He hit them all down and released his ki in a sphere around him, hitting all three of them and forcing them into the hard, rocky surface.  
He came down with an elbow on top of Mazushii. Goten and Trunks were up in a flash, but obviously more tired and wore down from Dajin's attack. They shot small blasts at him, but he moved quickly and they hit Mazushii hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Dajin did a flip with a large arch over the heads of both Goten and Trunks. He landed and knocked their legs out from under them. He quickly shot small ki blasts at them to knock them forward a little. He disappeared and reappeared in front of them. He did a roundhouse to knock them both back down.   
His streak ended when Mazushii came up from behind him and hit him on the back with both fists. Dajin fell down flat on his face and Mazushii changed back into his human form. Goten and Trunks lifted themselves, ready for some more action, but Dajin and Mazushii were done, they couldn't take any more. Goten and Trunks carried them back to Mutenroshi's place and let them rest, "Here they are, they made progress, but the fusion thing didn't really work. They aren't limber enough, especially Mazushii," Goten said.   
"Yeah, we trained a little and they got in some good hits, even on us," Trunks added.  
"Well I guess they can stay here until they are rested and they can find someone else to train with," Mutenroshi said happily, bearing his "barely a tooth there" grin on his face.   
  
E-mail me at MasterShoelace@aol.com and tell me what you thought. If I get some good reviews and a few good e-mails, I'll write Chapter 3 and get it up a lot faster than this one got up. Sorry about the long wait, but I had some going on and couldn't tend to the story. Now, e-mail me and get the good rev  



	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about taking so long. I've had stuff going on, so I   
haven't written much. Here's a little preview of what is to come.   
It's not much, but it's most of the second chapter. You don't have to  
review and this is my 'rough copy' so you don't have to flame me for   
grammatic errors, only for errors in my writing.  
  
Blood and Power  
Chapter 2: Mutation and Union  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. I only made Dajin and Mazushii up. If they are your characters, sorry, I don't know everything. This doesn't have any sexual content. I don't copyright anything, and you can use whatever you want of mine, I couldn't care less, but send me the fic that you use my characters in. My e-mail is JZDBZ@aol.com.  
  
Yaumcha came to the Kame House late in the afternoon. Mazushii was training with himself and Dajin was busy with Krillin. Yaumcha sat back and watched what he had to work with. Mazushii was quickly doing push-ups and Dajin was losing to Krillin, but Krillin was much stronger than him.  
"Hey, guys," Yaumcha yelled to his friends and to Dajin and Mazushii. Mazushii looked over and got up. He looked a little surprised when he didn't notice a shift in Yaumcha's power. He almost lost all respect for him right then.  
Dajin jumped up, and being the not so respective person that he was, "Hey, what's up Yam?" Yaumcha looked at him with a look of disappointment on his face. He looked him over and saw pretty much a snobby kid wanting to fight. He shrugged it off and shook his student's hand.  
"Hello…Sensai Yaumcha," Mazushii said with respect, he could barely force it out of him, though. Mazushii frowned at his weak willpower.   
"Hi, Mazushii," I notice a large increase in your power, you must have been training hard," Yaumcha said surprised.  
"Hai. Dajin has had a great increase in power, also."  
"So I see. My house isn't too far from here. Do you two know how to fly, it's faster that way."  
"Hai," they both said in unison. They were off after a couple minutes of packing and good-byes. Yaumcha flew slowly and let the wind run through his hair. Mazushii stayed close, but didn't show off his superior speed and tried not to kill Dajin. Dajin was flying ahead of everyone and doing spins and rolls and flips in the air.  
"Woo-hoo! This is awesome," Dajin yelled back to his friend and sensai.  
Yaumcha laughed and sped up to catch up to Dajin. Mazushii flew to catch up to him, also. Yaumcha started talking with him, but Mazushii didn't feel like playing around, he wanted to train and get out of the training of this lazy master.  
Yaumcha pointed to a fairly large house, "There it is, go land." He banked left and shot toward his house. He was slow for his power to Mazushii's standards, but to Mazushii's standards, everyone was slow. "Now, I want to see what I have to work with, so both of you power up to your maximums."  
Nobody replied with words. A red aura appeared around Dajin and a greenish one appeared around Mazushii. Yaumcha powered up to halfway and stood there waiting. Dajin got up to 34,264 and Mazushii got to 36,128. Mazushii read Yaumcha at 84,360. They all got into their stances and Yaumcha backed up a lot to get some time to get ready.  
Mazushii ran at him and swung his fist, he missed as Yaumcha zanzokened away. Dajin met him and kneed him in the chest. Yaumcha countered with a punch to the ribs. Mazushii did a leg sweep on Yaumcha and he caught himself with his arms. Mazushii axe-kicked downward at Yaumcha's chest, but Yaumcha moved easily. Dajin rammed his foot at Yaumcha and met the floor making a large hole.   
Yaumcha flew up in the air as Mazushii followed him. Dajin went backward and into the air. Mazushii fired a ki blast that cut Yaumcha's hair slightly. Yaumcha turned his determined face into an angry one. He flew at Mazushii full force. Mazushii was stunned at the response and didn't move. Dajin came from the side and punched Yaumcha with a hand that had a red glow to it. Yaumcha flew to the side and kicked Dajin hard in the face. Blood trickled from Dajin's mouth and onto his gi. He wiped it away.  
Mazushii ran at him again with fist reared back and it was blocked. Yaumcha and Mazushii started punching wildly and blocking quickly. Yaumcha landed a foot in Mazushii's side and a fist in his face. He fired a blast at Mazushii's chest and made him fly to the ground. Dajin was blasted away, too, but more gently. Yaumcha started to power up and making movements with his hands. He mumbled some words neither of the two young fighters could hear and waited for them to get up.   
Dajin was the first up, but hesitant to attack. Yaumcha looked at him and showed canine teeth that weren't supposed to be that big. He didn't care much, he didn't want to get close anyways. He powered up two blasts, one in each hand. He fired them on the side of Yaumcha and fired one in the middle of both of them. The middle blast was blocked. Yaumcha attacked quickly and clawed at Dajin's chest and then kicked him backward into the ground. He pointed two fingers upward and a ball appeared above them.   
He thrust his fingers upward and the blast flew in the air. Mazushii followed it with his eyes. Yaumcha changed pointed his fingers different ways until he finally pointed down and the ball flew quickly towards Dajin. Mazushii fired a ki blast that was timed perfectly. It hit Yaumcha's ki ball and knocked it to a spot next to Dajin and exploded with white light. Mazushii fired a ki blast at Yaumcha that barely missed. Yaumcha fired multiple ki blasts at Mazushii and couldn't block them all. He couldn't move either because they covered all of his surroundings. They hit and Mazushii blocked a few of them, but most hit home and pushed him to the ground. They decimated his surroundings and almost killed him.  
Yaumcha landed on the ground next to Mazushii and tapped him on the cheek lightly to see if he was conscious. Dajin landed and yelled, "Mazushii, get up, we aren't done, yet. Come on, I don't want to miss a day of training because of you."  
"I think he's out cold. Go get some water," Yaumcha prompted Dajin.  
"Hai," Dajin said as he ran into the house. He came out with a small bucket full of water, "Here, sensai."  
"Thanks," Yaumcha said grabbing the bucket. He proceeded to pour the water on Mazushii's face. Mazushii didn't move a muscle, "He's out of it. There is no way he is conscious."  
Dajin and Yaumcha waked Mazushii over him on the ground. He opened his eyes quickly and jumped up, "What are you two doing? Aren't we supposed to be training?"  
"We were worried about you. You were out cold for almost two days. Yaumcha got a little carried away with the attack," Dajin said almost laughing over what happened in the long past.  
Mazushii let out a fake smile to hide the fact that he was frustrated that, with all his power, he couldn't hardly hurt Yaumcha, "Well, let's get back to training," Mazushii said rubbing the back of his head. He got into stance and powered up to 24,085, only two-thirds of his power.  
"Mazushii, you are only at two-thirds your maximum. I don't think you could do that much. Rest for a day or two and we will continue," Yaumcha almost demanded.  
"I can go on, I'm sure of it."  
"No, you must rest or you will not get any stronger."  
"Sensai-"  
"Go into the hall and it's the first room on the right."  
"Hai, Sensai, I guess it is for best," Mazushii said not really wanting to stop training. He slowly walked into the room and noticed the light switch on the wall, he turned the light on and decided to explore the room. It had a large bed that looked very comfortable that was in the middle of the room up against a wall, it had a night stand on the left of the bed against the wall, it had a small lamp that was plain and white. The room was painted white and it felt empty because the room was more than ten times the size of everything that filled it.  
"I guess this will do," he said as he took off his boots. He took off his gi and revealed his dark green undershirt. He lied down and slept.   
He woke up and left the room. He went into the kitchen and a bowl of rice was left out. He ate the rice quickly and looked at the digital clock that read '9:48' with a small a.m. in the corner. He went outside and it was still a little dank and gloomy. Nobody was out for miles. He went in the yard and dug his feet in the ground. He powered up as fast as he could and got over 36,000 to his now maximum power of 41,314. He grinned and tried to sense Dajin or Yaumcha's power. He felt two low powers at 10,000 and knew they were probably sleeping. He decided not to wake them just yet.  
Dajin opened his eyes. He slowly stood up and saw the digital numbers on the clock, '1:39.' It was light outside, so he looked out the window and caught a warm breeze followed by glowing light and a small explosion. He went outside his room and down the hall to Mazushii's room. He opened the door without knocking and saw the sheets pulled backward and nobody in them. He laughed a little and went outside.  
Mazushii sensed Dajin coming out and cocked his head toward the door waiting for it to open and Dajin come out. As Mazushii expected, Dajin walked out wearing his gray gi, "Hey, Mazushii," Dajin called out.  
"Hey," Mazushii answered as he grabbed a towel and wiped his sweat. He wrapped it around his neck and strode toward Dajin.  
"How long have you been out here," Dajin asked.  
"I woke up at about 9:45 and have been out here since."  
"Wow. That's pretty long. Do you plan on taking a break soon? I want some of that sushi you made at that party," Dajin's stomach rumbled and he put his hand over it.  
"Yeah, sure. Is Yaumcha up?"  
"I don't think so, but I could wake him soon," Dajin said as they went inside the house. They went inside and saw Yaumcha sitting on the couch watching T.V. with a beer balanced on his stomach.  
"Sensai," Mazushii said gritting his teeth and holding back his anger, "I think we should be training."  
"I just woke up, I'm tired," Yaumcha said, "Wait a little bit."  
"Just come one, we need to be stronger than this. We need to get stronger faster," Dajin said.  
"Come on! My favorite cartoon is on," Yaumcha protested.  
"I need to be taught! That's what I came here for! I haven't gotten much of that done because you lost your temper and knocked me out," Mazushii screamed.  
"Woah, come one, just wait another half hour," Yaumcha said in his own defense.  
"No, I'm not going to wait," Mazushii said as a dark gray aura surrounded him, "I have gotten hardly no training while I've been here," the aura started to shine and push outward to fill the room, "I'm not taking any more slacking," he screamed and his aura filled the room and blinded everyone.  
When Dajin's sight was back, he looked at where Mazushii was standing and blinked. He rubbed his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. Standing in the middle of the room was an orange furred, beastly looking thing with black hair sprouting from it's shoulders and ears like a German Shepard's, it's snout stuck out like a bear's, it's top canine teeth went below his chin and it's bottom teeth went above it's snout.  
Yaumcha was up now and he got into fighting stance, ready for anything. Mazushiii rushed in and punched Yaumcha in the gut. Yaumcha went down immediately and Dajin stepped in. Dajin got a kick in, but it didn't faze Mazushii. Mazushii pounded Dajin to the ground and turned back to Yaumcha. He powered up some ki into his hands and feet. He makes the energy extend out to form an "energy skin" over his hands and feet that made his claws grow larger and sharper. "Enajii Tsume," Mazushii yelled as he bounded at Yaumcha with incredible speed.   
Yaumcha pointed his finger down and a ball of light hit Mazushii in the back. He was smashed to the ground and dazed from the blast. He shrunk back to normal size and woke up, "Ouch, that hurt."  
"What just happened to you? One minute you're human, the next you are some kind of monster," Yaumcha yelled at him.  
"I don't know, I just got mad and changed. I guess it's some kind of transformation or mutation," Mazushii replied warily.  
"Could you do it again if you tried," Dajin cut in.  
"I don't know, let me see," Mazushii said as he powered up. When his power was at it's max, he was ready, "Kedamono Hengen!" In a flash of light, he changed back to the beast thing and spoke, "I guess I can change any time I want to now."  
"I guess it's a good thing. Your power increased by almost two times," Yaumcha said surprised, "I think I'm done training you. You can go on to someone else, like Tien or Krillin. I think Tien could teach you a couple things, he's probably stronger than me if he's been training."  
"That would be better I think," Dajin said.  
"Yeah, let's get going back to Mutenroshi's place, he'll direct us to Tien," Mazushii said.  
"Go now and you might be able to make it before sunset," Yaumcha said wanting to get rid of the beast.  
"Hai," they both said, one after the other. With that they stepped outside the door and flew off to Mutenroshi's island.   
  
When they were about half-way there Mazushii felt a huge power that was pretty far away from them, maybe a planet or so away, "Dajin, can you feel that?"  
"Yeah, the breeze is nice," Dajin said.  
"No, I mean the power level, it's amazing."  
"I can't feel or read power levels, remember?"  
"Anyone can, all you have to do is clear your mind of everything else and focus on a direction and you'll feel the powers from that direction. It's easier to feel the large powers and it feels like a weight on you. The harder the weight, the larger the power."  
"Let me try," Dajin closed his eyes and focused above him and all the directions. He felt a small power at Mutenroshi's island, probably Mutenroshi. He felt a huge power that was up and to the right, he guessed that it was the one Mazushii was talking about, "Wow, that is big. It feels like 100x our powers combined!"  
"Yeah, that's the one. I hope I never meet up with that guy," Mazushii set his sights ahead and flew faster, "Come on, Dajin, we need to get there quickly."  



End file.
